Tomboy from the Nine Territories
|gold = 800 1300 2000? |exp = 1000 1200 1800 }} Part 1/4 ??? (Tsuru) [ Are you the ones that wish to join our forces? ] Pirika [ Yes, we are. And you are? ] ??? (Tsuru) [ You are a tiny one. ] Pirika [ Well, I am a sprite. ] ??? (Tsuru) [ Anyone that provides us with strength is welcome here, regardless of size. ] Pirika [ You have a big mouth for one so small. Just who are you? ] Tsuru [ I am Tsuru! Lord of the Ninth Territory! But you may simply call me Princess. ] Pirika [ No way... This child is the feudal lord? ] ---- Pirika [ We just have to prove our strength, right? ] Tsuru [ Countless mercenaries answered my call, but only the strongest may represent me. ] Pirika [ True, but... ] Tsuru [ This is an issue? ] Pirika [ Well, it's just that everyone in the Nine Territories loves to fight. ] Tsuru [ I wouldn't say everyone. ] -- Princess Tsuru leaves the area -- Pirika [ Huh? Did you hear that? ] [ The matches will now begin! Show me your strength! ] Part 2/4 Pirika [ That takes care of that. Are we done here? ] Tsuru [ Absolutely not! Next! ] Pirika [ This is all for Phoena. Let's keep going, Hero! ] Part 3/4 Pirika [ So, who's next? ] Tsuru [ Hmph. You will face the elites of Territory Nine. It won't be easy. ] Pirika [ Really? I thought Territory Nine was in danger or something? ] Tsuru [ W-What did you say? ] Pirika [ Whoops. That slipped right out... ] Tsuru [ Enough. Let's see those words in action. ] Pirika [ Look who's acting all tough. ] Tsuru [ Augh! I said enough! Pound their faces in! ] Pirika [ Heh... Looks like I made her angry. Sorry about that, Hero. ] Part 4/4 Pirika [ So, that was a piece of cake after all, eh? ] [ Sorry it wasn't much of a fight for you. ] -- Princess Tsuru appears behind them -- Pirika [ P-Princess! Did you hear that? ] Tsuru [ Of course I did! ] Pirika [ Ghaah! In any case, now we can represent you... ] Tsuru [ You may not! ] Pirika [ Why not?! We've proven our strength! ] Pirika [ Don't tell me you wish to enter and fight yourself? ] Tsuru [ Such insolence! ] Pirika [ --! ] Tsuru [ I know that we are weak, and the mercenaries here are mostly second rate. ] Tsuru [ However, it's your attitude that appals me! ] Tsuru [ I don't know what you outsiders think you know about Territory Nine. ] Tsuru [ But there's something we must accomplish no matter what! ] Tsuru [ You come here and... WAHH! ] Pirika [ You don't have to cry... ] Tsuru [ Hmpf. I will not leave my clan's fate to those who do not take us seriously! ] Pirika [ Strength gives us the power to win... ] Tsuru [ I cannot trust the likes of you! ] Tsuru [ I would rather stand and die with my vassals in battle than rely on you! ] Tsuru [ My servants! Offer me your lives! Let us die in battle together! ] Sana [ Princess! All of us vassals shall stand with you till the end! ] Tsuru [ Well said! For the people, for our clan, for peace! ] Tsuru [ For a world with no more fighting! ] Pirika [ A world with no more fighting. We have the same goals... ] Tsuru [ My servants! Show me your burning passion! ] Pirika [ Hero, this princess... I think we should help her. ] Hero agree. Pirika [ I know that Phoena wishes for a peaceful world without fighting. ] you think so? Pirika [ Our reason for fighting the Black Troops coincides with her goals. ] Pirika [ Um, Princess... ] Tsuru [ What, you're still here? Hurry up and leave. ] Pirika [ We were wrong to make fun of you. Sorry. ] Pirika [ We wish to help you fulfil your wish. ] Tsuru [ What do you mean? ] Pirika [ We want to create a world with no fighting. The same as you. ] Pirika [ We're after the same things, so we want to help you. ] Pirika [ Of course, we need your help as well. We must win at all costs. ] Pirika [ We have to win so we can get an important companion back. ] Tsuru [ Well... ] Tsuru [ Why didn't you say so in the first place? ] Pirika [ Then... ] Tsuru [ From now, I entrust our fate to you. Represent us, and do it well. ] Pirika [ Gladly! ]